


Abide with Me

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: Sister Act衍生，麻袋百合向，PWP，Daimon警官設定。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 9





	Abide with Me

「什麼事？」

「你說，如果我想跟女人上床，可以來找你。」

她們再度見面那一天，朝夏穿著紅黑花紋的短洋裝，短到快要什麼也遮不住，警局裡其他男警員不是在瞥她的腿就是瞥她大開的領口，老實一點的就默默別開視線。她懷裡抱著一雙卡通般的長靴，像是抱著什麼盔甲，肩膀上披的詭異藍色皮草讓她看來像個芝麻街布偶。直到她在表格上簽名，望海才終於認出那張臉。

「望海風斗，」她嘆口氣主動自我介紹，「之後由我來負責你，記得我嗎？」

朝夏的表情從茫然變成驚訝，一雙眼睛瞪得跟銅鑼般大，「──啊！優等生！」她大叫，然後突然就咧開嘴笑著拍望海，「好厲害，混得不錯嘛，欸？」

她帶著朝夏走出警局，在門口遇到一個年輕制服警，似乎是朝夏來報案時負責受理的。朝夏拉著望海對那個員警大聲說，「欸！跟你說跟你說！這個我國中同學！她好厲害對不對？跟你說，她以前每次都考第一名！」

員警看見望海的表情，臉上的嘻笑馬上慫成訕笑。

兩人到了停車場，朝夏坐進副駕駛座乖乖扣上安全帶。車子開了不久，朝夏突然說「欸，我會不會死掉？」

「不會，」望海回答，「現在送你去藏身的地方，你聽話就不會出事。」

朝夏點頭，望海瞥見她低頭玩自己的手。過了一會兒朝夏又說，「我會不會坐牢？」

「不會，人又不是你殺的，是你男朋友。你是證人，我們會保護你。」

「我真的不知道他會殺人，」朝夏搖頭，像是要說服望海般地重複說，「我知道他混黑道，但是我真的不知道他殺人，以前真的不知道。」

「沒有懷疑你。」望海回應，她想結束這話題。

「嗯。欸，」朝夏又碰碰她，「我們真的好久不見。」

「嗯。」望海漫應著，視線沒有從道路上移開過。

第二次見面是在修道院，她走進會客室時遠遠看到有個修女笑著跳著向她揮手，走近才認出那是朝夏。

她問朝夏過得怎樣，朝夏嘰哩呱啦跟她說了一堆，說一開始什麼都不習慣，說她偷偷玩鋼琴被院長發現，被院長抓去跟著這個那個修女練伴奏……

「你會彈鋼琴？」望海詫異地問。

「會啊，我以前有個男朋友……嘖，不算男朋友，」朝夏說著，望海發現朝夏講話很喜歡比手畫腳，跟國中時一模一樣。「那時候我剛跟第一個男朋友分手，自暴自棄。那個人在我跳舞的地方彈電子琴，我知道他會看我，我就去跟他說『我跟你睡，你教我彈琴』。我們睡過幾次，他人還不錯……」

大概是注意到望海的沉默，朝夏沒把話講完，訕訕嘿笑幾聲，「嘿嘿，優等生聽不下去啦？」

望海正要說「沒有」，朝夏又接著說「你不要嫌我髒，我都有戴套的，不戴套我踢他。」

這下子望海真覺得快聽不下去。

「欸，」朝夏突然用肩膀撞她一下，「你該不會還是處女吧？」

望海冷冷看她一眼，硬嚥下「關你屁事」四個字。

「……開玩笑啦，不要生氣。對啦，我經驗豐富，我連女人都睡過。你如果想跟女人上床可以來找我，我會。」朝夏自嘲地笑，又說「跟你說，不要相信男人，要靠自己，只有自己可靠。不要亂跟男人，要看清楚，他說他會捧紅我，我才跟他，結果他現在要殺我。你很好，很優秀，你一定不要看錯人。」

後來的事情望海記不太清楚，太多事，一團亂，整個警局忙得翻天覆地。槍殺部下的黑道份子闖入修院意圖滅口，被聞訊而來的警察當場逮捕，送上法庭，最後啷噹入獄。宣判的隔天，望海開車去修道院接人，脫下修女袍的朝夏在門裡等她，因為戴頭巾怕熱而剪短的頭髮又留長了一點，像個高個兒的秀氣小男生。望海送她到旅館，然後和她道別。朝夏還需要再躲一陣子，而那已經不關望海的事。

只是望海卻時不時會想起朝夏。

她記得朝夏國中時的樣子，不良學生，壞學生。但回想起來朝夏也沒做什麼壞事，她就是功課不好，會跟校外的男生混，人又高又漂亮。有一次放學後望海在學校後門看見她，幾個男生跟兩個女生不知道在吵什麼，其中一個女生尖叫著大哭，一個男生出手推那女生，旁邊的朝夏衝過去就給那男的一巴掌。

國中三年，她幾乎沒跟朝夏說過話，她有點後悔自己沒跟朝夏說過話。你跟她不一樣。沒有人這樣直接對望海說過，但望海承認她在心裡都跟自己說過，你跟朝夏那種女生不一樣，你是好學生，有前途，將來考個好學校，找個有頭有臉的工作。

嫁個有頭有臉的人。

望海不知道自己原來有個臨界點，至少在這天之前她不知道。週末中午，她與爸媽安排的相親對象見面，對方一看到她來就起身招呼，修飾過的殷勤，修飾過的風度，修飾過的氣質。我出過幾本書，你看過嗎？沒有？不愧是警官，人民保母，保家衛國。我一聽說你是警官我就猜你一定很聰明，聰明的女人最有魅力，一般人都不懂得欣賞，我懂，我不介意女人聰明，我重視的是心靈的追求跟生活情調，所以我最反對「女子無才便是德」，你也反對，對吧？女人如果笨，相處起來一點樂趣也沒有。

望海微笑，點頭，喝對方帶來的名字聽不懂的紅酒。她想起國中時朝夏甩那男生的一巴掌。她婉拒對方送她回家的提議，笑著表示自己還有公事要辦，我們下次再約。

她又忘了接下來她思考了些什麼事，也或許她什麼都沒想，總之她回過神時已經把車子停在旅館門前，這才想到自己不曉得算不算酒駕。她呆坐在駕駛座上，一身冷汗，緊張得想要喘氣。我在做什麼？

朝夏的房間在四樓，望海出示警察證件讓櫃台放她進去。來開門的朝夏穿著桃紅T恤與牛仔褲，一臉驚訝。

「望海風斗？你怎麼來了？」

「……」

「什麼事？」

「你說，如果我想跟女人上床，可以來找你。」

朝夏愣住。

「可以嗎？」望海哀求。讓我進去，讓我進去。

房間不大，望海聽見門在自己身後闔上的聲音，她走過去坐在床上，手足無措。朝夏走過來蹲跪在她前面，「你怎麼了？」

望海搖頭，她不知道怎麼解釋。

朝夏沒再問，她好像想了想什麼，然後直起身來慢慢把望海抱進懷裡。望海偏過頭讓側臉貼在朝夏的胸口，下巴壓到朝夏內衣的線條。朝夏沒有動，於是望海覺得自己獲得了特權，她伸出手臂摟住朝夏的腰。這不是個自然的姿勢，坐在床邊的望海想著是不是要張開腿讓朝夏能更靠近，然後自己羞紅了臉。

過了好一會兒，朝夏問她，「還想要嗎？」

「嗯。」望海點頭。

她站起身，跟著朝夏走進浴室，像個跟在大人後面的茫然孩子。朝夏扭開蓮蓬頭，從頭上淋下的冰涼水雨讓兩人同時一縮。水很快變得溫熱，擊打望海的頭髮與襯衫，朝夏的T恤很快濕透，露出裡面內衣的形狀。朝夏伸手去解她扣子，她沒有反抗，被水浸濕的胸罩往下扯著肩帶，她自己動手把背後鉤子打開，讓內衣耷拉著露出半邊乳房。

「第一次？」朝夏問她。

她點頭，不知是緊張還是什麼使她喉頭梗著發不出聲音。

「跟男人也沒有？」

望海搖頭。她腦海裡浮現餐廳裡那個男人，整齊的時髦髮型，一點點顯示性格的小鬍子，白白淨淨的臉，「文藝界」。菁英女性在這個社會裡不好找對象吧？我了解，你放心，我不介意我女朋友社經地位比我高。

她記得自己那時候是笑的，一半真誠一半虛假。是啊，你說得對。後半句她沒說出口，我操你媽的介不介意，憑什麼我的成就要讓別人用來介意？

朝夏的手指撫上她的臉，撫開前額因水而垂落的厚重髮絲，撫過她的眉毛。望海閉上眼睛，然後感覺到朝夏的嘴唇輕輕印上她的前額，只那一下就讓她覺得從眉心泛開一陣溫柔的疼痛，好像連髮絲都變得敏感起來。

「女孩子的第一次，很重要。」朝夏說，聲音裡有種不像她的嚴肅，那一剎那望海突然覺得朝夏彷彿化身為祭壇上的執祭者，要來把自己獻給神靈。吻，吻落在耳朵，落在臉頰，落在下巴，望海仰起頭，讓溫熱的水沖散眼角的淚。她突然想問朝夏：你呢？你的第一次呢？有人這麼溫柔的對待你嗎？

我不介意我女朋友社經地位比我高。

但我介意，為什麼我不能介意？

她的襯衫被脫掉，內衣掉落腳邊，朝夏跪下親吻她的胸口，用嘴唇與舌頭摩娑她的肚臍。「轉過去。」朝夏催促著她，她聽話地轉身，手撐在蓮蓬頭下方的牆壁。朝夏的手離開她的身體，然後又回來，上面多了飯店沐浴乳的香氣與泡沫，脖子，肩膀，手臂，她的手指被一根一根拉起來撫搓，腋下，背，朝夏的手指沿著她的脊椎畫下，掌心安撫她敏感的後腰（她不知道原來自己的後腰這麼敏感），癢與麻的奇異感受在她血管裡流動。

溫水一直沖著，沖去泡沫露出洗過的新鮮肌膚，朝夏的嘴唇從後面吻上她的肩膀，然後那雙手帶著泡沫的滑膩覆上她的乳房。「啊，」望海忍不住驚叫，聲音裡交雜著羞恥、恐懼與興奮。手在外圍滑動，輕輕揉捏，肩膀上的嘴唇卻被牙齒取代，瞬間的痛覺像電流般傳往下身。手隨著望海的喘息加重力道，手指指腹輕點上乳頭，若有似無地挑逗著，很快地乳頭便硬挺起來，於是指腹換成指尖，溫柔地夾，捏，一點點短指甲搔上去輕輕按壓，望海覺得自己的心臟似乎麻痺了那麼一刻，強烈的快感在身體裡氾濫，快感與渴求滿足的空虛。

「喜歡嗎？」朝夏在她耳邊問，「要我停止嗎？」望海只能扶著牆搖頭，她不知道自己在回答哪個問題。朝夏的胸部貼著她後背，覆蓋著棉布的軟柔隆起，同性的身體讓她安心。她自己伸手去解褲子鈕扣，手卻被朝夏拉開，「我來。」朝夏說。望海順從地配合朝夏的動作，讓朝夏把自己的褲子連著內褲褪到腳邊。她跨出來，朝夏用腳把濕衣服移開。

手，手又回到她身上，腹部，臀部，大腿，大腿內側。望海想把腿合攏，突來的羞恥感使她緊張。手停在她的股溝，不再逾越那條無形的界線，「給我，嗯？好不好？」她聽到朝夏輕聲問她，「給我。」

手在她張開腿的那一刻滑進幽谷，整個掌心包覆著輕按，等到她逐漸放鬆後就有一根手指不規矩地往下陷，然後是兩根，避開最最敏感發著疼的那處，在後面的重瓣與谷地間輕柔探索。「你摸起來好棒，」望海聽見朝夏說，而她只能羞得全身發紅。她的下體因情慾而腫脹，無比敏感地承受著每一下刺激，她不由自主呻吟著，幾乎不認識自己發出的聲音。

第三根手指沉入，直接碰著了陰道口，指腹撫弄著那條未曾開啟的縫隙。「等一下！」望海喘息著叫出聲，她怕朝夏就要把指頭伸進去，恐懼與強烈的快感讓她簡直無法思考。

手的動作停止，然後慢慢離開她下身。頭腦渾沌的望海正要急著解釋，不是，不是，我不是討厭妳這樣，我……然後她聽到蓮蓬頭被拿下來的聲音，淋在兩人身上的雨柱消失了，隨即她的下體就被細碎的水刃沖擊。

「啊！嗚嗯……」突如其來的刺激使她哭叫出聲。蓮蓬頭的無數小水柱如刀割過她每一寸過度敏感的肌膚，「給我，」她聽見朝夏命令，於是她把腿分得更開，讓整片最嬌嫩的肉體承受水刃的無情凌虐，痛，不夠，要，太小了，還要，快了，快了，要更多的，不夠……

朝夏把蓮蓬頭扭下來，讓粗大的水柱直接沖上望海的陰蒂，望海哭著達到高潮，朝夏的一隻手臂緊緊扶著她的腰不讓她軟癱在地，水柱繼續沖著，高潮一陣又一陣，彷彿她下體的每一處都要高潮一遍，直到她下半身完全失去力氣。

朝夏抱著她慢慢蹲到地上，讓她坐在自己的腿上，吻著她的後頸，像撫慰嬰兒般地撫慰她，「噓，噓」。

望海往後靠在朝夏身上，她握起朝夏的一隻手──剛才挑弄她身體的那隻手──放到唇邊。

朝夏的手背嚐起來有水的味道。

那隻手轉過來，手指摸著望海的嘴唇，望海張開口，將兩隻手指含進嘴裡舔舐。她想到此刻的自己看起來是什麼模樣，連脖子都羞得發紅，剛高潮過的下體在酸疼中又隱隱情動起來。

朝夏抽開手指，在望海唇邊留下銀絲。她扶著望海站起來，用大毛巾把她裹住。「出去，」她說，「我們去床上。」

躺上床，毛巾打開的那一刻，望海從未覺得自己如此赤裸，凜冽而乾燥的空氣使她發抖。「噓，」朝夏又說，拉過被子蓋住她上半身，然後分開她的腿直接親吻她最私密的地方。

「……啊──」望海呻吟著，閉上眼睛享受一波波的快感。朝夏的嘴唇與舌頭摩擦她最細嫩滑膩的每一瓣，舌尖挑逗著開口，試探著往內侵占，然後往上頂壓，引發陣陣蝕骨的酥麻，讓望海發出不知是求愛還是求饒的聲音。朝夏的唇舌逐漸上移，溫柔又熾熱地包覆著、疼愛著她因敏感與飢渴而腫脹發疼的陰蒂，吮舐的力量帶來強烈刺激，望海不由自主挺起腰渴求更多的衝擊，第二次高潮比第一次還要久，等到快感終於退去，望海已經虛脫出一身汗，只能癱軟著喘息。

朝夏將她的腿合攏，拉開被子蓋起她全身，然後起身走進浴室，回來時已經換了一身睡袍。她們坐在床上，拿吹風機吹乾彼此的頭髮，望海已經不在意自己赤身露體，她幫朝夏吹頭時用手指梳開髮絲，觸摸到朝夏的頸脖與浴袍遮蓋的肩膀，她喜歡這觸感。

望海躺回枕頭上，朝夏躺在她旁邊，笑著看她打了個大呵欠。「睡吧，好好睡一覺，」朝夏摸摸她的臉頰，又摸摸她的耳朵，「爽完了最好睡。不管有什麼事，睡一覺就好了。」

望海心裡突然有些酸澀，不管有什麼事，因為有太多事，太多她掙脫不了的事。她脫口而出「我想給你錢」。

朝夏的表情僵住，望海急忙辯解，「不是，你不要誤會，我不是把你當妓女，我只是想給你錢，給你錢我會開心。」

「你神經病啊？」朝夏瞪她，只是口氣裡多了點戲謔，「給別人錢還開心，莫名其妙。」

「……我只是想給你錢。」望海囁嚅，胸口有種酸溜溜的委屈，她覺得現在如果換成個男人講一模一樣的話，朝夏的反應絕對不是這樣。

「你幹嘛啊？你真的是同性戀？」

「你呢？」望海反問。

「不知道，都可以，天曉得。」朝夏倒是坦蕩蕩一翻身看著天花板，「跟女人做又不難，自己怎麼爽就怎麼讓別人爽，誰還不會了。第一個來找我的是個富婆，婚姻不幸福，說什麼終於明白自己只是不一樣，個屁，上了床最後想要的還是那根屌，缺個人手動幫她插而已。後來她大概發現沒辦法，身體很誠實，給我一筆分手費然後去找小鮮肉，祝她幸福。」

望海聽得笑出來。

「第二個是真的拉子，真的女人喜歡跟女人搞的那種，在一起沒多久我把她甩了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為她真的喜歡我，」朝夏說，「我會怕。」

「我不是真的喜歡你。」望海回應。她沒有把話說完，她想說的其實是：我不是真的喜歡你，所以不用怕，我不是真的喜歡你，這樣可以嗎？

朝夏沒有再說什麼，低鳴的空調掩蓋沉默，棉被貼著赤裸肌膚的觸感讓望海覺得自己像初生的嬰兒，想要蜷縮回母親的子宮裡。中午的事回到她腦海，她這才想到，啊，那時候應該要反唇相譏：真好，我也不介意我男朋友社經地位比我低。你喜歡做菜嗎？不會？結婚前考不考慮學一學？我不吃辣喔。

為什麼要為了一個人的一句話這麼生氣？為什麼就是做不到超然？反抗的奏效只讓人更痛苦，因為看清自己是多麼不自由。

沒有任何人真正自由。

「給你錢，你想做什麼？」望海問，她不是真的想知道，她只是想跟朝夏說話。

幾秒鐘過去，沒有回答，她以為朝夏已經睡著了，卻突然聽到幾聲淺笑。「學唱歌，」朝夏說，眼也不睜懶懶地說，「我紅了以後想當實力派歌手。」

然後朝夏開始哼歌，她原本是仰躺著，哼了半句以後大概覺得不好發聲，於是就翻過身來面對望海。旋律是清楚的，但朝夏哼的只有旋律，偶爾在她記得的時候吐出來兩三個怪異的外文字詞，大概她自己都不知道那是什麼意思。望海聽過這首歌，西班牙聖誕歌謠，她猜朝夏是在修道院裡學的。

Què li darem an el Noi de la Mare?

Què li darem que li sàpiga bo?

Li darem panses amb unes balances,

Li darem figues amb un paneró.

Què li darem al Fillet de Maria?

Què li darem al formós Infantó?

Panses i figues i nous i olives,

Panses i figues i mel i mató.

聖母的稚兒，我們獻給祂什麼？

美好的聖嬰，我們獻給祂什麼？

葡萄乾、無花果、核桃、橄欖。

葡萄乾、無花果、蜂蜜、酥酪。

無花果，她想送朝夏無花果。望海在國外留學時吃過新鮮的無花果，艷紅的肉與清淡的甜。她想著要買東西給朝夏，這想法使她有點高興。朝夏還在哼歌，高音有兩句開頭都是「坦帕坦坦」，於是朝夏把後面幾句全哼成了「坦帕坦坦帕坦坦帕坦帕坦」。

葡萄乾、無花果、蜂蜜與酥酪──

Tam-pa-tam-tam que les figues són verdes,

Tam-pa-tam-tam que ja maduraran.

Si no maduren el dia de Pasqua,

maduraran en el dia del Ram.

Tam-pa-tam-tam…

Tam-pa-tam-tam…

（Abide with Me 完）


End file.
